1. Field of Use
This invention relates to computer systems and more particularly to the assembly of several modules into a complete computer system.
2. Prior Art
With the advent of personal computers, manufacturers have sought to place more emphasis on making their computers more compact, more accessible and more serviceable by non-technical users. In making a system more serviceable, it becomes necessary to expose a user to the internal electronic circuits of the system. Accordingly, it has become necessary to provide each user with elaborate instructions together with tools to allow assembly and disassembly of the different electronic modules within the system.
Because of the compact nature of such systems, electronic modules are crowded together and their cable interconnections are made difficult to disconnect. This increases the likelihood of a user in attempting to install or replace modules changing or altering the modules operation. Also, it may be possible to connect the modules in an incorrect manner, rendering the system inoperative as well as causing damage to the modules. Thus, it becomes necessary to provide non-technical users with assembled systems or provide technical assistance in the assembly process.
By confining the modules within a limited space gives rise to problems of cooling. These problems are further complicated by desires to reduce ambient noise and the level of expelled air.
Additionally, through system operation, the electronic modules can build up static charges which when discharged can damage a module as well as exposing the user to a potential static shock.
Accordingly, it is a primary object of the present invention to provide a modular computer system including a number of customer installable/replaceable units which can be easily assembled into a system without error by a non-technical user.
It is a further object of the present invention to provide a modular computer system whose modules can be easily connected and disconnected without causing damage to any module or adversely affecting system operation.